Die Zeit läuft ab
by KylaHeart
Summary: Mom, ich schrumpfe!


Die Zeit läuft ab...

Kyla

Ich bin Kyla und bin 14 Jahre alt. Ich mag Hunde und Röhnrad fahren. Ich hab ein Hund, Sammy. Mein Leben verlief ziemlich gut bis jetzt: In der Grundschule war ich die beste Schülerin, auf meinem Gymnasium in Berlin bin ich sehr beliebt und hab trotzdem nur 1 und 2. Meine Eltern verstehen sich super und meine Großeltern leben allen noch. Ich hab eine kleine Schwester, Lunaris, mit der ich mich super verstehe. Ich habe blonde lockige schulterlange Haare und viele süße Sommersprossen! Man kann sagen ich bin Miss Perfekt was auch einigermaßen stimmt aber... Naja... Kein ABER! Meine Familie ist reich ich bin beliebt und was will man mehr? Ich bin absolut zufrieden mit dem was ich bin und was ich hab!

Schule

"Kyla, Schatz, Schule!" " Komme Mom!" Meine Mutter ist ein echter Kontrollfreak aber ein TopModel solche Frauen kann man sowiso nicht verstehen.

###

In der Schule angekommen werde ich schon herzlich begrüßt von meiner BFF Kathriene und meiner ABMFF Mary. Mary kenne ich schon seit den Kindergarten und wir haben viel zusammen durch gemacht. Wie wir zum Beispiel einen an einen Baum von Kindergarten Kinder gefesselt wurden und wir uns selbst befreien mussten weil niemand anderes in der Nähe war. Oder in der Grundschule als ich immer von der einen Lehrerin angescheißt wurde hat Mary mich verteidigt. Oder in der 6 Klasse, als wir durch ein Moor schwimmen mussten, bei Minusgraden, um eine Mutprobe zu bestehen, damit wir in eine Gang aufgenommen werden konnten. Das waren Zeiten.

###

Nach der Schule gingen wir zum Flohmarkt. Auf den Weg haben wir PKW (Prozent Küssen Warheit) Action gespielt und ich muss mir jetzt auf den Flohmarkt, wo nur gebrauchte Sachen verkauft werden, etwas kaufen. Wir bummelten über den Flohmarkt und da sah ich sie: DIE GOLDENE UHR. Die war golden, mit diamanten besetzt und in ihr war ein wundeschönes goldenes Auge abgebildet. Die einzige Macke war dass sie nicht im Urzeigersinn tickte, sondern rückwärtz. Das war mir aber egal denn sie war hübsch genau wie ich! "Wie viel soll diese Uhr kosten?" Die Frau die mir antwortete hatte eine Sonnenbrille auf wo man ihre Augen kaum erkennen konnte, aber ich schwöre sie wären golden gewesen! Sonst war sie alt, stein alt! Was sie trug war modisch gesehen ein Alptraum. " Ich schenke sie dir mein Kind" Ich schwieg für einen Moment aber sagte dann " Danke" und drehte mich um und zog mit der Uhr davon. Für einen Augenblick lang hatte ich das Gefühl das sie gegrinst hätte aber das Gefühl verflog wieder. "Zeig mal Kyky" rannte mir Mary gleich entgegen. " Wow ist die schön bewunderte Kathriene. Ich band sie mir um und auf einmal sah ich auf der Datungsanzeige eine 14 obwohl heut erst der 3 war.

Mein geburtztag

Heute geht die ganze Scheiße los: Ich ging runter weil ich heute Geburtztag habe ich wollte nicht das alle so ne große Nummer drauß machen denn schlißlich hat man jedes Jahr geburtztag aber was machen meine Eltern? Sie hatten einen riesigen pinken Guburtztagskochen für mich der auch noch mit strass und Kokusnuss Diamanten besetzt war. Auf ihr waren 15 Kerzen. Meine Eltern sangen und ich tat so als würde mich das freuen aber sogar meine kleine Schwester Lunaris sah das dessen nicht so war. Ich blas die 15 Kerzen aus, dabei mahcte ich die Augen zu. Als ich sie wieder aufmachte waren es nur noch 13 Kerzen. "Hmpf?" gugte ich fragend. "Ich bin doch 15 geworden nicht 13!" wunderte ich mich. "Nein Süße da irst du dich du bist 13 geworden!" erklärte mein Vater. Ich rannte nach oben und rief sofort Mary an. "Mary Laterum am Telefon mit wem hab ich das Vergnügen?" sagte sie brav. " Hey Ma ich bin es..." sie unterbrach mich."Herzlichen Glückwunsch Kyky." sprach sie ordentlich. Von unten hörte ich meine Mutter rufen:" Mach deine Geschenke auf Kyla." Ich telefonierte weiter:"Alle sind irre geworden! Ich bin 15 aber alle meinten ich wär 13! Hilf mir bitte!" " Du bist 13 geworden glaub mir du bist 13, 13." wiederholte sie sich.

13 ist ne Pechzahl

Ich beendete das Gespräch mit Mary. Ich betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Ich war 13. 13 ist echte ne Pechzahl. In diesen Jahr hat mein freund leon mit mir Schluss gemacht, ich hab nur 3 und 4 geschrieben, ich hatte eine Brille bekommen, Lola hat unsere Freundschaft beendet und Lunaris Kaninchen Flecki ist gestorben. Ich sprang auf mein Bett und weinte. Mein Handy klingelte. Leon wollte mit mir Schluss machen wegen Vanessa. Ich ging nicht ran. Ich beschloss einzuschlafen, und zu hoffen das alles nur ein Traum ist.

###

Ich wachte auf und war immer noch 13. Ich gugte auf meine Uhr. Das einzige was mir aufviel war das die Datunmsanzeige auf 13 war. Man man man was hab ich für nen Schrotte bekommen? Woran liegt es das ich auf eimal 13 bin? Werde ich etwa verrückt oder idt wirklich irgendetwas faul?

Uhr... die Zeit läuft rückwärts

Ich versuchte an der Uhr das Datum zurück zu stellen. Es war nun auf 12 aber dann merkte ich das ich schrumpfte und alles in meinem Zimmer wie vom 12 Lebensjahr aussah. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SOS. Es liegt an der Uhr. Sie bestimmt mein Leben. Die Zeit läuft rückwärtz. Ich kann doch meine Uhr vorstellen. Aber das ging nicht. Ich versuchte sie abzulegen... Aber das ging auch nicht. Komisch. Ich nahm Seife, Creme und sogar ein Brecheisen aber nichts schlug ich drauf... GROßER Fehler! Denn das Auge dadrauf blikte mich an und mir lief ein jalter Schauer über den Rücken. Vielleicht wusste ja die Steinzeit-Omi weiter. Ja! Aber 3 Jahre befor ich die Unf überhaupt gekauft hatte?Nein! Mist ich werd immer jünger! Ich scau einfach im Internet mal nach. Nicht über eine Uhr die rückwärts läuft bis auf... EIN BUCH! Aber wie soll mir ein Buch weiterhelfen? Soll ich damit etwa auf die Uhr draufschlagen? Nein danke!

Vanessa weiß was ich meine

"DRING DRING DRING" Mein Handy klingelte. Es ist leon. " Hall Leon bitte mach später mit mir Schluss und es ist geschmacklos am Handy mit jemanden Schluss zu machen." Warte!" schrie er noch schnell, aber ich legte auf.


End file.
